


True Love, Waits

by GraceThomson



Category: Mako Mermaids
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceThomson/pseuds/GraceThomson





	1. Chapter 1

Ondina’s POV  
Mimmi! I yelled trying to force my best friend to consciousness. I just found her bleeding on the reef. She had been impaled by a rusty pipe. I pulled the pipe out of the coral and I sped her back to Rita's. I pulled her on to the ledge and held her on her side making sure not to shift the pipe. I knew I was the only one home, Rita was at work on a field trip at the marine park and Sirena went to the pod to visit her big sister. I ran upstairs to the landline and called Erik he said he would be right there. I would phone Rita but I don't know her cell. Erik arrived in literally 2 minutes he helped me we got her upstairs we laid her on floor and put her between to dinner room chairs to keep her on her side. She was still bleeding so I held pressure to the wound. The pipe impaled her on her right side. I wa sin hysterics I was balling my eyes out. Erik went to the phone and phone Rita.

Eriks POV  
Hello?  
Rita it's Erik, Mimmi is hurt you need to come home now! You and Zac we don't know if she is gonna make he needs to be here!  
We are on our way see you in 20 tops!

Rita's POV  
Zac we have to go, Mimmi is hurt.  
Thank you so much Dr Ross we have a family emergency to attend to could you please see that they are sent back to the school on the bus thank you.  
We both ran out of the Marine Park we were both crying. We didn't have a car so we ran home it's about ten minutes. We got home and burst through the door and up the stairs.

Zac's POV  
What happened I asked hysterically  
We were swimming on the reef and she got impaled by a rusty pipe, I pulled the pipe out of the reef and brought her here.  
I kneeled down and held her hand.  
Please don't leave me, don't leave me.  
Okay Erik, Ondina go get towel and them wet hold them with your powers and lay them on Mimmi Rita ordered They nodded and obeyed 

Rita's POV  
Zac in order to save her life we need your dad.  
He nodded and phoned him  
He's on his way, what if he exposes us Zac said  
Zac All I'm gonna say because I need to focus on Mimmi is he knows. I then directed my energy solely on Mimmi she was pail.  
Erik I need to you to go get moon pool water and bring it back, I want Mimmi to drink it.

Robs POV  
I burst through the door. I already knew their secret I have known their whole lives I've met Zac's birth mother and we made an agreement that once Mimmi grows up at Mako she is Lauren and mines daughter. And the only thing going through my head was save my daughter's life  
Okay let's save her we need to be quick  
Okay left her onto the dining table I have to take out the pipe.  
Okay Rita, Ondina hold her legs still, Zac hold her upper body.  
Pushing lidocaine on three I'm pulling this out.  
1,2 I pulled it out Mimmi screamed at the top of her lungs.

6 hours later she was stable and asleep in the guest room  
Lauren had came shortly after I arrived.

Okay let's explain what is going on shall we.

Lauren's POV  
Zac when you were 3 and Mimmi was 1 your mother bring you guys from British Columbia to the Gold Coast. We agreed to adopt you, she wanted us to adopt both of you but here was a condition on Mimmi’s adoption. The condition was that we allow her to grow up at sea so you would reunite and know your heritage. So of course we agreed. And we love you and Mimmi so very much.  
I love you too Mum and Dad he said crying.

Zac's POV  
I felt so relieved but I'm also on edge about Mimmi  
I think we all need some comfort food Lauren said and stood up and head to Rita's kitchen to make supper  
She made some pasta and we sat down and ate, Mimmi was fast asleep in the guest room, Dad didn't expect her to wake till tomorrow morning. So it was just Mum,Dad,Rita,Erik,Ondina and I  
After Supper Mum and Dad went down to be by Mimmi

Sirenas POV  
Lyla! Nixie!  
Sirena! They said in unison  
I missed you guys so much!  
We missed you too  
You have to come to land!  
Yes we're doing it! Nixie  
Well I'm leaving now it's about an hour swim  
Let's go Lyla said wait quick question  
Is Zac still dating Evie?  
Nope now's your chance I replied  
We ducked under and sped back to Rita's  
We arrived around 9pm

Lylas POV  
We pulled ourselves up and dried  
We walked upstairs and there Was Zac, Rita, Ondina and Erik  
Lyla!  
Zac!  
He jumped up and lifted me up and hugged him I wrapped my legs around him.  
Can I kiss you He whispered in my ear  
Yes I whispered back  
He kissed me passionately.  
I missed you I said  
I missed you too you staying right?  
Sure as hell I am I replied and kissed again.  
You know Mimmi right?  
Yeah daughter of Nerissa right?  
Well I'm the son of Nerissa  
I knew it! I knew you couldn't be a land boy  
Well Mimmi got hurt she got impaled by a pipe she is okay. I found out my adoptive parents knew I was mer my whole life and they are downstairs with Mimmi.  
Oh Zac I said and kissed him 

Zac's POV  
The two of us headed down  
I know this is sudden and quick  
Lyla I've wanted to be be with you since the day I met you, will you be my girlfriend?  
Yes she said and we kissed  
We went to the guest room  
Mum, Dad you know Lyla  
Yes it's nice to see you again so I assume you are a mermaid too Dad said  
Yes  
She's not only that but she is my girlfriend  
Congrats you too  
We heard Mimmi start to groan  
Mimmi I said eyes wide a went to her side  
Mimmi? I'm here your okay  
It hurts so much she winced  
Okay Mimmi it's your dad I'm gonna explain while I treat the pain  
How about y'all go for a swim and catch up Mum said  
We nodded and went down through the grotto and into the water we dove in hand and hand and took a leisurely swim we arrived at the moon pool  
It feels so good do be here especially with you I said  
She smiled and kissed me.

Lylas POV  
How are you, are you worried? I asked  
Yeah I nodded but I know she is in good hands He said with a stiff smile  
I pulled him into a hug and he began to cry  
Awe Zac.  
I know y'all are probably thinking you've been reunited for an 1 but when I went back to the pod we agreed when I came back we would be together and I've thought about this day a billion times.


	2. so Happy, yet so Scared

So when do you finish land school? I asked   
4 more months he said   
Nice I'm happy for you, what do you wanna do?  
Zac's POV   
Oh you know   
Get a job   
Marry you  
Have your kids   
I said with a smirk  
She smiled back and we made out  
We should probably go back to the house we agreed   
We sped back and we fell asleep in eachothers arms in the grotto sea entrance.

The next morning   
I woke up and Lyla was still asleep and I woke her up with a kiss   
Morning I said   
Morning   
Wanna go to the cafe for breakfast? I asked  
I could take some blueberry pancakes she replied   
We got up she went a borrowed a dress from Sirena it was a beautiful Navy blue dress and he hair was in a messy bun. We left Rita's and went to the bungalow for me to change. Mum and dad had stayed at Rita's in the second guest room to take care of Mimmi. I got dressed and then we walked hand in hand to the cafe 

Lylas POV we walked up   
It feels so good to be back I said we walked in and the first thing I saw was Evie she was talking to Carly but Evie had her back to us. Luckily Evie never found out our secret so she has nothing on us.  
Zac and I sat down at a table and David came and took our orders   
Lyla! It's nice to have you back are you here long  
Zac and I were holding hands under the table and we lifted our held hands   
Yes I am  
Your dating! Congrats   
Zac's POV  
Thanks Dave I said   
We sat and ate our breakfast hoping that Mimmi was doing alright.   
Cam Arrived   
Lyla? Cam said   
She turned around   
Hey Cam how are you?  
I'm great how are you did Nixie come back too?  
Yes she should be here soon with Sirena   
May I sit with you?  
Yeah go ahead   
So are you two? Cam asked implying that we are dating   
Yes Cam we are dating I said and pulled her into a kiss  
Finally it took long enough Cam commented 

Back at Rita's   
Lauren's POV   
I sat with my daughter and we chatted and it was awesome I loved her so much.  
I'm gonna go make us some tea your dad will be back to from the house soon.  
I love you mum Mimmi said   
I love you too 

Sirenas POV  
Nixie want to go to the cafe and see everyone?  
I guess she relied   
We walked to the cafe we walked in the door to see Cam, Zac and Lyla at a table.  
Hey guys!  
They looked up   
Nixie! Cam said   
Hey Nixie replied and they hugged and we sat down   
Zac's POV   
How's Mimmi doing I asked   
She okay I think she is in a lot of pain but she is bonding with you guys’ parents really well Sirena replied   
Yeah I'm glad she is bonding. But I can tell she is in pain because I can feel a dumbed down version of it I said looking down   
Oh Zac Lyla Said and kissed me passionately   
I love you I said   
I love you too   
Lylas POV   
I saw Carly with a tray of drinks in the corner of my eye and before I knew it it was spilt all over me   
I looked at Zac eyes wide and I ran to the cool room.  
I got to the cool room just in time.  
I heard footsteps so automatically I cloaked but thankfully it was Zac   
I uncloaked   
Hey baby girl you okay? He asked sweetly   
Yeah babe I’m alright   
I'll give you a hand he said he started to use his powers to dry me and I did as well.  
Thanks I said and hugged him  
No problem sweetheart   
I got up and we decided to head back to the house. With Cam and Nixie.  
We got there and it was in utter chaos. Veridia had showed up and had a fight with Rita and the grotto was a mess.  
Zacs POV  
Is everyone okay?  
Yeah but Veridia had a tantrum Rita said   
What about?  
Well she came to talk about Zac and then she found out Mimmi is injured severely and about how Rob and Lauren knew all along   
Yikes how is Mimmi doing?  
Rob says she is stable but she is in a lot of pain for sure.  
I felt so bad for my little sister.  
We need to talk just you and me, now. Rita said   
I nodded I kissed Lyla   
Let’s go to the moon pool   
Rita and I sped to the moon pool and I beat her   
Wow Zac you have speed she said eyes wide   
Thank you   
What did you wanna talk to me about?  
Rita’s POV  
Well… Zac I’m really proud of you, and how you’ve handled everything and I am very happy that you and Lyla just dove into a full on relationship you both needed it for sure. Zac I think she is the girl you need to marry.  
Zacs POV   
I’m so happy you think so too she is perfect I love her so much she is my soulmate I wanted to get your permission to marry her?  
Zac you have my permission she replied   
Thank you Rita! I said and hugged her   
I still have to speak with you though she said   
Zac how are you feeling about everything?  
I’m so in love with Lyla so everything with her is perfect. I’m definitely on edge about Mimmi and her recovery. I’m relieved about our parents.  
Good I just needed to check in with you and make sure you aren’t going under   
Thanks Rita   
We sped back to the mainland.  
I dried off and went into the grotto where Nixie, Cam and Lyla were cleaning up.  
I started to help while Rita went and talked with our my parents.  
Veridia sure had a tantrum I said   
Sure did Nixie agreed.  
Lylas POV  
We finally finished cleaning and the four of us went up to the living room sat down and Zac and I cuddled while we watched baseball. I leaned my head on Zac’s chest and I fell asleep.

Zac’s POV   
Lyla had fell asleep I covered us up with a blanket and I fell asleep.

The next morning we woke up   
I had to go to school but I was very nervous to because of my little sister. I kissed Lyla awake   
Morning baby girl   
Morning she said and kissed me again   
I have to go to school I said   
Well I look forward for a swim afterward she said with a smile   
Oh me too I said and kissed her passionately.  
You go see Mimmi I will make you some breakfast she said 

Lyla’s POV  
I got up I went to the kitchen pulled out some fresh berries and I made us oatmeal with berries on top. He came back up I sat the oatmeal at the island and we sat holding hands eating our breakfast.

Zac’s POV   
I said goodbye to my incredible girlfriend whom I love so much and I am so happy with but yet I’m so scared for my little sister I can barely breathe.


	3. Panic

Zac’s POV  
I got to school and the whole way I was thinking about Mimmi’s current state and by the time I got to class I was in a full fledged panic attack. I sat down in Ms Trumbles classroom I felt like I might pass out I had gotten myself so worked up and worried, I could feel Mimmi’s pain. The bell rang and the class started.  
Zac!! Ms Trumble yelled   
I looked up   
If you don’t get your head in the game I will get principal Santos down here and she will assort you to her office   
I nodded and then subconsciously continued to do exactly what I had been doing before she called me out.  
I could hear her dialing the phone and shortly after Rita arrived.  
Zac get out Ms Trouble yelled   
I stood up grabbed my bag and walked out with Rita   
Zac how are you doing she asked   
N-ot go—od i stuttered 

Rita’s POV  
I could tell Zac was having a panic attack he began to hyperventilate   
I sat him down on the bench outside the classroom and ran and got him a bottle of water. The worst part was everyone could see him because of the glass. Cam saw and he came out of the classroom right after he shut the blinds.  
Mate what’s happening? Cam asked genuinely   
I need to see Mimmi he stuttered   
Okay mate I’ll take you to Rita’s Cam said and helped him up   
Thank you so much Cam I will deal with Ms Trumble I said

Cam’s POV  
Your welcome no worries thanks I’ll keep you posted   
I got Zac to Rita’s and he finally started to calm down we went down to the grotto and Mr and Mrs Blakey and Lyla were in the sea entrance with Mimmi so she wouldn’t dry out and to were trying to get some strength back into Mimmi.

Zac’s POV   
I got into the water   
I kissed Lyla then went to Mimmi   
Mimmi how you doing?i asked really intently   
Zac I’m alright she promised   
I nodded   
Now could I please go to the moon pool Mimmi begged   
Zac, Lyla if you two can help her get there Mimmi you can go to the moon pool Dad granted   
Thank you so much Dad Mimmi squealed   
My gorgeous girlfriend and I helped my little sister to Mako.

Mimmis POV I surfaced in the moonpool for the first time in 3 days and I felt 1000 times better   
I feel so much better I sighed   
Good Zac said   
I’m really happy y’all are dating you guys are soulmates I said   
Thanks Sis Zac said and hugged me gently because of my wounds   
I think I’m ready to leave the house I said   
Okay if dad clears you and says you can go Zac said   
I want to tell Chris I blurted out   
Zac’s eyes went wide   
Mimmi are you sure we should really talk about this   
I’m gonna tell him he has a right to know we are really serious about this relationship I want to spend the rest of my life with him and he wants to spend his with me I said   
Mimmi I don’t know if that’s a good idea   
I’m gonna go tell him I feel this is what I need to do with your support or not. Zac I love you you are the best big brother in the world but I have to do this   
I love you too Mimms   
I ducked under the water and I could swim I sped to land   
I dried off I walked to the marine park 

I saw him and I walked up behind him and just hugged him   
Mimmi! Babe he said and picked me up I wrapped my legs around his hips and we kissed I was in excruciating pain from the overexertion and the pressure on my wounds but it was so worth it.  
Chris I love you so much I said   
I love you too baby   
Chris I need to confess something in private   
Of course let’s go   
We went to a very secluded part of the park where the dolphin habitat was and nobody would be there except Chris today because all the higher ups were at a conference in downtown Perth.  
What’s up Mimmi?  
Chris I’m a mermaid I blurted   
His eyes went wide   
I dove into the water   
He saw my tail then dove in with me and we kissed   
I love you Mimmi   
I love you Chris.  
He looked down and saw my wound  
Mimmi what happened?  
I was on the reef 3 days ago and I got impaled I’ve been in bed   
Oh my goodness you should not be walking let alone swimming, I’m driving you home he said   
I nodded and winced as I swam to the shore   
I used my powers to dry off and Chris drove me home.

We got to the house   
He held my hand as we walked in and upstairs   
Hey Mum, Dad meet my boyfriend Chris   
Nice to meet you Chris they greeted warmly


	4. Excitement

Zac’s POV  
I hope Chris took it well I said   
I’m sure he did Lyla reassured and squeezed my hand   
I love you Lyla   
I love you too Zac   
We swam out of the moonpool to see fishing boats but luckily they didn’t see us we quickly swam back into the moon pool.  
There are fisherman everywhere Lyla said   
If we leave we could get tangled I said   
That’s not the worst thing that could happen we can just spend time together I added   
Yes we can she said and kissed me   
We ended up falling asleep 

Lyla’s POV   
I woke up and Zac was still asleep with his arm around and I loved it. I gently pulled away from him and cloaked and swam out to check if the coast was clear and thankfully it was, I swam around the reef and got some food a little bit of seaweed and fish I brand it back and put it on the ledge and dried both the fish and seaweed with my powers then woke up Zac and we ate.  
Thanks babe Zac said after he had finished   
Your welcome babe   
We should go check on Mimmi. He said   
We ducked under hand in hand and sped to Rita’s.  
We surfaced in the sea entrance got out and dried off we walked into the main part of the grotto to see Chris and Mimmi. Mimmi was asleep in Chris’ arms. We quietly sat down.

Zac’s POV   
You have no idea how happy I am to see you here I said  
Chris smiled   
I love her so much he said and stroked her hair   
She really loves you I said   
He smiled thanks Zac, I got a little backstory from your guys’ parents but I’d love to hear how this was for you went you met Mimmi and when you found out?  
Yeah of course   
Well we met each other about a year ago, We had always felt a strong connection with each other since she came, about 4 months later after we had been sharing visions of each other when either of us were distressed the other got a vision of it. Rita revealed that we were brother and sister.  
Sorry to interrupt but who’s older?  
I’m am by 2 years, so we bonded really closely, in a honesty I had felt really guilty that I wasn’t there for her while she grew up she had a rough life. She was ridiculed, judged, poorly treated by the pod since she was the daughter of Nerissa and younger sister of a merman. And not to mention our mother mated with a merman to birth her children. She was abused in the pod and I feel so guilty I wasn’t there as her big brother to protect her I said, and as I did I started to cry just thinking about it Lyla pulled me into her embrace. I collected myself and re began to explain  
So fast forward when I heard Mimmi was hurt I was so scared, I had a panic attack in class yesterday I could barely breathe.  
Wow that’s crazy Chris started I love her so much, more than anything.  
I am so happy that you know now, you guys are perfect for eachother I said   
Thanks Zac it means a lot.   
How is she doing I asked   
Well she came to the marine park and showed Mimmi but then I could tell she was in pain so I said you shouldn’t be walking let alone swimming and then I drive her home and talked with y’all’s parents and Mimmi came down here and wanted to show me her powers and then she fell asleep.  
Can I get you anything, Juice, water, how old are you? Lyla started  
18 he replied   
Would you like a beer? She asked   
That would be great thanks he said  
Zac would you like one?  
Yes please baby   
She nodded and went upstairs 

Lyla’s POV   
I went upstairs   
Rob,Lauren and Rita were all standing around the kitchen island talking  
Hey y’all I greeted   
Hey Lyla how are you? Lauren asked  
Good thanks how are you?  
I’m good she said and they continued talking, I got 2 bottled Coronas out of the fridge took the bottle caps off and went downstairs.  
I went back to the grotto and gave them their beers.  
And I cuddled up to Zac   
Mimmi eventually woke up and cuddled up to Chris.  
Cam and Nixie along with David and Sirena and Erik and Ondina showed up and visited with us and they also cuddled up to their boyfriends.  
Sirena, Nixie and I went upstairs to grab a big fruit platter and a big seafood platter.  
Lyla, Sirena and Nixie. Rob, Lauren and I are going to dinner to talk about everything and I wanna fill them in on a few things and talk about how we are gonna move forward so we will see you later tonight Rita explained   
Okay see ya we said   
Okay Nixie grab the sea food and the fruit from the fridge and I’ll make a pitcher iced tea.  
We each took something and headed down we laid it down on the table.  
It sure has been a crazy week Zac sighed   
Sure has Mimmi agreed   
Where’s Mum and dad? I’m surprised they haven’t called us for supper? Zac said   
They went out for supper with Rita I said   
Oh makes sense Zac said   
Oh Mimmi Rita told me to make sure you used your powers tonight I said   
She nodded 

Zac’s POV   
I had never felt happier I was with the love of my life and surrounded by our closest friend and my baby sister.  
I’m just turned 19 Lyla is 18 and I was thinking of popping the question within the next couple months and I wanted all the guys to come with me to pick the ring. I have been talking with my parents about it and they think it’s a awesome idea, I have Rita’s permission but I do think I should ask Nixie and Sirena.   
I’m going go get some tea would anyone like some? Lyla said   
She left   
Okay y’all I want to propose to Lyla, Sirena Nixie you guys are her closest friends do I have your permission?  
Of course Sirena said  
Nixie? I asked  
Hmm absolutely! You guys are meant to be she agreed   
Thank you, thank you, thank you thank you I said and went and hugged them both  
Guys I want y’all to come with me to buy the ring tonight I said and they all nodded when we heard the bookshelf shift   
Act natural I whispered   
She came and sat down and I put my arm around her   
Guys let’s go out for a guys night we can go to the batting cages Chris suggested   
Yeah they all said   
Do you mind babe? I asked  
Not at all have she said and kissed me   
All the guys left we piled into Chris’ car and drove to the jewelry store.

I found the ring it was a diamond the size of a nickel with little diamonds on the band it was gorgeous. I paid for it and then we did go to the batting cages.


	5. Chapter 5

Mimmi’s POV  
We had a awesome Girls Night I was feeling so much better so we went for a leisurely swim we didn’t speed and we just slowly swam along the ocean floor and it was amazing we could communicate through dolphin speak so we didn’t have to surface we eventually made it to the moon pool and chatted.  
Ondina I bet I can hold more water with my powers than you I betted   
Oh yeah well let’s see   
We both started to hold water with our powers I could see Ondina struggling and so far I was fine   
Ondina finally dropped the water   
Sorry Ondina you are no match to royalty I joked   
She laughed I could definitely beat you in a race  
Hey I’m injured not fair I said   
She laughed   
So Mimmi how are things going with Chris Lyla asked   
Awesome I love him so much   
He love you too it’s so clear she replied   
How are things going with Zac Ondina asked   
Awesome I love him so much more than anything I want to spend the rest of my life with him 

Zac’s POV  
I got back to Rita’s, the parents and Rita were home and on the balcony   
I sat down on the couch in the living room and fell asleep.  
The next morning Lyla was asleep in my arms I slowly got up without waking her I went down to the grotto and phoned Cam   
Hello?  
Hey mate what’s up he asked  
I need you help can you go to the florist and bring the flowers to Mako in your boat for 11 am?  
Yeah of course Zac I got you he reassured   
I began to talk with Sirena, Nixie,   
Okay girls I’m gonna propose at 11am I need you guys to get Lyla to the northern lagoon I’m gonna give you 200 dollars buy all three of you each a new dress, make Lyla feel stunning do her hair everything make this the best day ever here is a 100 for breakfast and juices and 50 bucks each for you guys for doing this   
Zac we got this see you later Nixie reassured I smiled and ran back upstairs   
I went to Lyla   
Hey baby girl I have to go to school I have a meeting with Ms Trumble about last week   
Okay babe see ya   
Oh Nixie and Sirena want you downstairs   
Okay 

Lyla’s POV  
I went downstairs to the grotto   
Hey Lyla Sirena said   
Hey   
Sit down I’m gonna do your hair Nixie is just outside the sea entrance collecting new shells for your hair she said   
Aww thanks guys 

Sirena’s POV   
I started straightening Lyla’s hair   
I put it in a half up half down then Nixie came and put the shells in.  
Let’s go buy new dresses Nixie said   
Yeah I agreed   
Nixie and I had already done our hair with shells and everything   
We got to the cafe and had breakfast we then went to Evies shop to pick out new dresses.

Lyla’s POV  
I picked out a maxi wrap dress it was red with white vertical stripes I came out of the dressing room and showed the girls.   
Lyla that looks so good on you Nixie gazed   
Thanks Nixie that dress on you is gorgeous, she was wearing a navy bodycon dress   
Thanks   
Sirena came out and she was wearing a short flowy pink dress.

Nixies POV   
I went over to David and booked the cafe for a party tonight at 8 as a celebration of the engagement he said he would get everything organized I told him Sirena, Ondina, Mimmi and I would come after the engagement and set up decor.  
Hey let’s go for a swim Sirena said since it was 10:55  
Race you to the northern lagoon I said   
We all ran and dove into the water and sped to Mako

Lyla’s POV  
We sped towards Mako I swam up as far as I could onto the shore when I looked up I saw Zac standing on the beach in front of a balloon arch surrounded by flowers I pulled myself onto the shore and dried off I stood up   
Lyla you look gorgeous he said   
I started to cry   
I walked over to him  
He went down on one knee  
Lyla I love you more than anything will you Marry me? He asked genuinely   
Yes I said effortlessly   
He put the ring on my finger the diamond was the size of a nickel he stood up and kissed me passionately   
I love you so much I said   
I love you too.

Zac’s POV  
I had Cam take a video and pictures of the whole thing   
We took a few more posed pics then we dove into the water hand in hand and headed to my parents home we were told not to go to the cafe till 8pm.

Sirena’s POV   
We sped to land and went to the cafe Nixie and I had collected everything we need for a seaweed jelly cake which is Lyla, and Zac’s favourite and we were gonna make a land cake for other people invited who don’t have mer tastes and Mimmi is make arctic Marshmallow. And David will have the seafood, sides and drinks along with some desserts.   
Nixie and I met Mimmi there we went into the cool room.

Mimmi’s POV  
Hey girls I said   
Hey  
Thanks for collecting the stuff I need   
Oh no problem how you feeling these days physically I mean your still recovering for sure Sirena said  
I’m okay I’m still feeling it all everyday for sure but don’t tell Zac.   
Yeah no worries so I have never seen you make arctic marshmallow  
We made the food put it on the shelves in the cool room and we went out into the main part of the cafe. We got a balloon arch and we got all their engagement photos from this morning framed and we had flower arrangements everywhere David closed the cafe for the afternoon so everyone could relax before the party, we got everything set up gorgeously i wanted it to be perfect for my big brother and soon to be big sister. We closed the cafe and went to the shops and Sirena and Nixie helped me pick out a new dress. I picked out a sunkist orange mid thigh wrap dress with bell sleeves and I got some brand new white Nike tennis shoes I was really hurting.  
Nixie Sirena I think Dad needs to check me out I winced   
We got to my parents house and we went into the main house luckily Zac and Lyla were in the bungalow because I did not need to worry Zac.  
Dad!? Mum!?   
Hey honey Mum said walking in from the laundry room   
Mum I think dad needs to check me out I said and grabbed my side   
She led me to the couch and called dad on his cell  
Lauren’s POV  
Hello?  
Hey Rob, Mimmi just got home and she is in a lot of pain she is pale and she looks ill and weak I think you need to come check her out I said   
Okay I’ll be there in 10

Mimmi’s POV   
I clenched my stomach   
Mum I think I’m gonna go lay down in my bed upstairs I said   
She helped me up   
Can you guys watch her I’m gonna go get some water   
She came back up   
Dad walked into the room   
Hey sweetheart   
Hi dad I winced   
On a scale of 1-10 how’s the pain he asked   
An 8 I stuttered   
Okay how is your breathing do you feel out of breath? He asked   
I nodded   
Okay sweetie I’m gonna get you on a oxygen mask, I need you to lay on you side while I look at your wound   
I nodded   
Sweetheart your wound is infected I’m gonna get it cleaned up with better bandages I’m gonna wrap your whole lower abdomen and get some painkillers and antibiotics in you I think the pain is from over work   
I started to cry I was just so overwhelmed   
Aw honey we love you so much Dad said and hugged me   
I love you too dad   
I could hear Zac downstairs I didn’t want him to know I don’t wanna worry him on his special day I started to have a panic attack   
Mimmi I need you to take a deep breath for me please, breath, breath he said frantically 

Zac’s POV   
I had a vision Mimmi was in distress I ran upstairs   
Mimmi I’m here everything is okay I reassured   
She started to calm slowly   
We talked about it for a few minutes and then she urged me to leave 

Mimmis POV   
I rested for a few hours I was supposed to meet the girls minus Lyla of course and David,Chris and Cam at the cafe for 7 it was 6:50.  
I slowly got up I was in less pain but my whole body was stiff. I walked downstairs   
Mimmi I’ll drive you to the cafe Dad said   
I nodded and went to the car   
He drove me  
Thanks dad I will see you tonight   
Bye sweetheart love you   
Love you too I said   
I slowly walked into the cafe and it looked awesome   
Guys it’s gorgeous I said as I walked in   
It does look good doesn’t it Nixie said   
Sirena and David were practicing a song for tonight.  
I was exhausted but I needed to pull through it tonight and then I can go home and sleep.  
Hey Mimmi are you alright Ondina asked   
Yeah I’m just tired 

Ondina’s POV  
I was unsettled Mimmi almost died in my arms and she doesn’t looks so good  
You sure? You look pale   
Ondina I’m fine 

Chris’ POV   
I walked into the cafe I saw Mimmi she was sitting at a table she was pale she didn’t look great   
Hey baby girl   
Hey babe she slowly stood up and we hugged, I hugged Mimmi very gently she looked very frail   
How are you?  
Not great, but I just need to get through tonight   
I sat down next to her and she leaned up against me   
I love you so much baby girl   
I love you to babe  
We waited for the party to start

Zac’s POV   
I held my fiancé’s hand as we walked into the cafe   
It looked awesome  
Congrats!!! Everyone yelled   
Thank you all for this awesome party!  
We love you guys so much Lyla said   
We enjoyed the party that they through fo us so much it was so kind. But near the end I looked over and Mimmi was gone and so was Chris.  
I’ll be back in a minute I said to Lyla and kissed her   
I walked outside   
Mimmi you okay? I asked   
I could tell she was holding back tears   
She nodded   
I walked to her and hugged her tightly   
And she gave in and began to cry  
Mimmi you need to tell me what’s going on you my baby sister and I love and care about you   
Zac it hurts so much she winced   
I’m taking you home I said   
No you are staying at this party   
I can take her home Chris said   
Thanks Man I really appreciate it   
Zac I love Mimmi I would do anything to help her remember that and don’t stress

Chris’ POV  
I carried Mimmi to my truck and drove her home I carried her to the house and opened the door  
Hello? I yelled   
Hey I heard Lauren’s voice  
Mrs Blakey?  
Chris? She said and she walked around the corner   
Mimmi! Rob!  
He came running down the stairs   
Mimmi was crying she was in so much pain   
Okay Chris carry her up to her room and lay her on the bed I’ll grab my bag   
I took her up and her dad came shortly I lays down the bed with her comforting her   
Mimmis POV  
Mimmi it’s severely infected I need to put you on strong medication and you need rest dad said   
I sighed in frustration   
I’m sorry babe Chris said and kissed me passionately   
Okay Mimmi I think from the overexertion and swimming I need to re suture your wounds.  
I sighed   
I rolled over and Chris held my hand as he did it   
Okay you're all set dad said   
Thanks dad I love you I said   
I love you too Darling he said   
He left the room and Chris cuddled up to me and we fell asleep in each others arms.

Zac’s POV  
We finished at our incredible engagement party and went home to my house. We got to the bungalow and fell asleep in each other arms, nothing happened because we wanted to save sex for marriage and we are sticking to it.

Lauren’s POV   
11pm   
I came walking downstairs and into the kitchen   
Chris and Mimmi are sound asleep  
And so are Zac and Lyla Rob said sitting down   
I’m so happy that Mimmi is finally sleeping under our roof after 17 years of waiting I said   
I am too I couldn’t be happier that she is finally with us, I mean it’s stressful right now with her current health but I thinks we have in under control, our son is getting married to the love of his life and she is awesome, our daughter is here with us and dating the love of her life I’m really happy Rob added  
Yeah well I’m going to bed I am going to get up at 7:30 and go to the store and get stuff for a family breakfast 

The Next morning   
I got back from the store with stuff to make cinnamon buns and stuf for a meat and cheese platters it was 9 and the kids were all still asleep 

Lyla’s POV  
I woke up and looked at the clock it was 10:30 and Zac was asleep with his arm around me, I rolled over and kissed him awake.  
Morning Fiancé he said   
Morning fiancé I replied and he pulled me into a hug.  
Zac’s POV   
What time is it?  
It’s half past 10 she said   
Oh we better get up   
We got up and got dressed Lyla has a drawer in my dresser of her clothes.

Chris’ POV  
I woke up with my arm around Mimmi she was asleep she looked peaceful yet distressed I woke her up with a kiss hey babe she said   
Hey baby girl how you feeling?  
I’m alright starving though   
Well let’s go down and eat   
We got dressed, I was wearing khaki board shorts and a white polo, Mimmi was wearing a knee length white dress with her her down and shells in it she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Mimmis POV  
I walked down with the help of Chris since I had a IV in and Zac and Lyla were on the deck at the table. We went and sat down with them,  
Hey Kids Dad greeted   
We all greeted   
Dad came and checked my temperature and blood pressure   
Okay Mimmi you look a lot better how you feeling   
Hungry but other than that pretty good   
Great well your Mum made fresh cinnamon buns and we have a meat and cheese platters   
Awesome   
How are y’all newly fiancé’s I said with a smile   
Awesome They said simultaneously looking at each other   
I’m so happy for y’all I said   
Zac’s POV  
We all ate together and I finally felt like I could relax about Mimmis health.


	6. Chapter 6

Zac’s POV  
A week or so later Mimmi was definitely a lot better she was starting to get some color back into both her face and her tail. Over the past week, Lyla and I have been trying to figure out what job I could do that would be flexible enough for our lives and we came up with it. We decided that while I was still in school I would start in my uncle's company as a at home rep of sales coordinator and quality control with a good salary. My uncle's company is a baseball equipment company I’ve already been hired and I start Monday after school. This Weekend Lyla and I are gonna go look for a house in the same neighbourhood as my parents and on the canal as well there are 4 homes for sale.

Mimmis POV  
I was feeling so much better this week, and I’m so excited because today Chris and I are going on a date to the beach and are gonna have a picnic. But before I went Dad had to give me a checkup.

Rob’s POV   
Mimmi go sit outside I will be right out I instructed, I grabbed my bag and went out to check her.  
So when Mimmi first got hurt she was really bad, her whole body was frail she was hurting hard she had fevers,headaches,vomiting,swollen glands and was pale, now she looks so much better, I checked her heart and lungs, blood pressure and it was all normal, well mer normal I took all the blood pressures of Lyla,Ondina,Sirena and Nixie because they’re all girls and around the same age and averaged it out for a base for what Mimmi’s should be. Okay honey you seem to be doing a lot better, but I want you to still be cautious, and please be careful at the beach there is water everywhere and everyone in wet from swimming okay?  
I’ll be careful dad   
Love you sweetheart I said   
Love you too dad   
Have fun I said  
Thanks 

Mimmis POV  
I was wearing a white linen flowy below the knee dress it was sleeveless and I wore Birkenstocks as well. I grabbed the picnic basket which I packed with ham and cheese sandwiches for lunch, sparkling water for me beers for Chris. I packed grapes and blackberries and a bag of salt and vinegar chips. I walked to the beach and there were a thousand people there I was nervous but then I saw Chris and all my fear washed away.  
Hey baby girl he said and kissed me   
Hey babe

Lyla’s POV  
We got to the first house and it was huge it was a little bigger than Rita’s and it was gorgeous a few doors down from Zac’s parents and on the canal but it was on the corner so it was more on the ocean than the canal there was a dock on the ocean which was perfect for us since we would be raising our children in both worlds.  
Babe I love this house I said to Zac   
Me too I think we should put a offer in   
Let’s do it babe

Zac’s POV   
We put a offer in and we got the house at a awesome price and Rita said after a few weeks of studying she could probably use a spell to make a grotto in our house too so that was such a relief for when we have young kids who need to be in the ocean most hours of the day. We will move all our stuff in and move in after we are married.

Lyla’s POV  
Zac had to go the to the store to buy a laptop and computer. I went to his Parents house, since I’m becoming a wife soon I need to know how to cook.  
Hey Lauren I greeted   
Hey Lyla how are you?  
I’m great how are you?  
Good, I’m ready to learn how to be a wife. It’s weird I never thought I’d ever be a wife or mother till I met Zac.  
Lauren taught me a few things and I felt confident.

Mimmi’s POV  
We finished our lunch then walked along the beach and we saw Cam since he is a lifeguard.  
Hey Cam!  
Mimmi, Chris, Hey how are y’all   
Good how are you doing   
Great I’m about to finish my shift and then Nixie and I are going out for a late lunch at a fancy restaurant   
Nice, you too are perfect for each other   
Thanks Mimmi see y’all later I think we all are meeting at the cafe for juices at 8 right?  
Yes we are see ya then.

Zac’s POV  
We sat on the deck planning our wedding Lyla and I don’t wanna have a long engagement. It’s now September and we want to get married in October, all we need to do is get Lyla a dress me a suit, go to Mako get married on the beach and have a catered supper at Rita’s simple and humble yet pleasant, Lyla and I are just so happy together we went against all odds and got together, I finally broke up with Evie and thankfully she never learned our secret so she has nothing on us. I can’t wait to marry her, and have kids together. And raise them, in both worlds.  
It’s September 30 and we get married on the 14 we have 2 weeks so today all the girls are going to buy a wedding dress, And 1 bridesmaid dress for Sirena since they’re only gonna be 13 people at our wedding we are only have a maid of honour and a best man.

Lyla’s POV  
We got to the dress shop and found a gorgeous dress it was pure white fit and flare off the shoulder and I fell in love with it. I found the dress I was gonna marry the love of my life in we then found a bridesmaid dress for Sirena it was a very deep red.  
We headed back to the house   
The guys were already back with their clothes.

Zac’s POV  
The guys were on the balcony upstairs I went to get beers when I heard a loud noise from downstairs near the bookcase. I ran down and it was Evie.  
Evie you need to leave!  
No! I know you are hiding something and the answer is here   
Get out!  
Zac let’s get back together!  
No I’m in love with Lyla I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I am. We are engaged!   
She stormed out I followed to make sure she left she got to the door right as Lyla opened the door and she shoved Lyla hard and Lyla went down  
Lyla!  
Are you okay baby girl? I asked   
Yeah I’m alright babe she said and kissed me  
I think dad should check you out make sure she didn’t give you a concussion you hit the door frame pretty hard I said   
She nodded I helped her up and held her hand as we went up.  
Oh Ondina could you grab 6 beers?  
Yup she said   
We went up   
Hey dad, Evie came and shoved Lyla and then she hit her head on the door frame   
Okay Lyla let’s check for concussion   
Okay you seem okay right now but I will check before bed   
Thanks Rob Lyla said   
We all sat on the balcony while we chatted we had ordered Pizza and were waiting for it to arrive. As terrifying,stressful,upsetting and difficult it was to see Mimmi the way she was this really was a turning point in our lives from this experience I’ve learned how everything happens for a reason, we connected with our parents I’m getting married to the love of my life Mimmi has an awesome boyfriend who loves her. It was getting late it was midnight so Lyla and I dove into the sea entrance and we went and slept out on the reef.


	7. Chapter 7

The Next Morning   
I woke up and Lyla was asleep near me   
I awoke her and she hugged me   
We went into the moon pool to see Nixie, Sirena and Ondina. Mimmi has been sleeping on land a lot through her recovery and she is getting to know our parents more. Which I’m really happy about and right now it still makes me nervous her swimming by herself.

Lyla’s POV  
Morning I said to the girls   
Morning they replied 

Mimmis POV   
I woke up and went downstairs Mum was cooking breakfast and dad was sitting at the table doing paperwork   
Morning I greeted   
Morning they replied together   
How you feeling Dad asked   
Good   
Come here I will check your temperature and blood pressure he said   
I went and sat down beside him  
Okay you seem to still be going strong, do you have any pain?  
A little soreness but im fine   
Well let’s get some breakfast in ya so you can get the day started 

Zac’s POV  
I’m going fishing with Cam this morning so I will meet you at Rita’s at 1 I said   
Sounds good babe love you she said and kissed me   
Love you too baby girl   
I dove under the water I leisurely swam along the Mako reef when I spotted a pearl I picked it up and sped to the canal, Cam was picking me up in the dingy at 11 which was about an hour from now.  
Hey y’all I said walking into the house   
They greeted me   
Mimmi do you know how to do the duplication spell I found a pearl and I want to make either a necklace or a bracelet for Lyla   
Oh yeah I can help with that, we could make both   
Yes thank you here is the pearl  
Mimmis POV   
I began and I kept making copies, I made enough for a necklace and bracelet and I said I would string it   
Thank you Mimmi   
No problem   
Zac are you hungry do you want a cinnamon bun? Mum asked   
Yes please he replied and sat down   
So Zac I’m going to book the catering today for the wedding what type of food do y’all want Mum asked   
Last night we decided we want Italian I replied   
Perfect I will book it, you and Lyla need to go furniture shopping Mum said  
Yeah I think we are gonna do that after I go fishing with Cam, well thanks for food and doing the pearls for me I will see yall later.  
Zac’s POV  
I went to the end of the Jety and Cam picked me up this was the first time I’ve been fishing in the actual tinny for a while   
Hey man I said   
Hey Mate he greeted   
I hopped in   
Okay Cam please be careful to not get me wet I said   
Yeah, yeah he said   
We were there for about 90 minutes then all these marine park boats showed up  
Hey Chris what are you guys doing here I asked casually while I was freaking out internally   
We got a tip that there was a injured dolphin in the area   
Oh well we are here a lot withthe tinny around the island a lot of the dolphins are more on the west side of the island over the northern i said   
Thanks Mate I will see y’all tonight for supper at 6 right? Chris said  
Yeah see ya   
We should leave in case more people show I said and Cam agreed   
I’ll swim because I’m meeting Lyla at Ritas, thanks for this mate it was fun I Said  
Yeah see you mate it was great   
I dove into the water and sped to Rita’s I surfaced in the sea entrance and I hauled myself up and dried   
I walked into the grotto nobody was there I went upstairs to the kitchen and there was Lyla, Nixie and Sirena  
Hey baby girl I greeted   
Hey babe she said and we kissed and then I pulled her into my embrace   
Wanna go furniture shopping for the house? I asked   
Sure babe either of y’all wanna come? Lyla asked   
No thanks I’m going on a lunch date with David   
Nixie?  
Nope Cam is coming over and we are hanging out she said   
Alright have fun   
Zac and I left, Zac’s truck was parked outside from last night so we hopped in and drove to the store 

Lyla’s POV   
We picked out a lot of furniture enough to furnish the whole house beautifully, the company would bring it all by 3 today so we were gonna pick up take out for lunch and head to the house   
We walked into the house and went up to the kitchen and stood at the kitchen island eating Chinese food.   
Zac’s POV   
The company showed up and they put everything in we got a huge leather sectionals, TVs, beds, kitchenware,laundry machine everything we would need. The worker left and we went to our room and laid on the bed 

Mimmi’s POV   
Today was my first day back at work after about a full month of recovery after the initial surgery and such. I got my cart and set it up it was about 15 minutes before opening and I was talking with the dolphins in dolphin speak when Chris came and hugged me   
Hey baby girl   
Hey babe   
What’s the dolphin saying?  
She wants we to come and swim with her but I keep telling her that the park is about to open   
So cool! He said   
I spoke to her and said   
I’m sorry but I have to work maybe I will swim with you tomorrow I said in Dolphin speak  
And she spoke back   
She is so sweet she really wants me to swim with her when doctor Ross and Rita walked up   
We turned around eyes wide   
How long have y’all been behind us I asked biting my lip   
Long enough Rita said but your in luck this time, the park isn’t opening today do to storm warnings so go swim with the dolphins also Christian and I are dating and I told him a week ago   
I sighed in relief   
I was was about to gun it to be honest I laughed   
We all laughed   
Well now I gotta see these tails Christian said   
Well let’s go then shall we? Rita said   
We went to the dolphin habitat   
Rita and I dove in and it felt amazing   
That feels so good I said when I surfaced   
You tails are incredible Christian said in astonishment   
Your whole lower half’s structure has to change is it just muscle? He asked he marine biologist mind coming out   
No bone and muscle Rita answered


End file.
